


Amor de una noche

by kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Con decepción y tristeza en su corazón, Rukia decide despejarse un poco con ayuda de alcohol y de una agradable compañía. Aunque no lo parezca es Ichiruki. Sólo me pertenece la historia.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	Amor de una noche

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo hice como un año antes que mi fic 'El poder que tengo sobre ti, seducción encarnada' y lo publiqué en FFN, sólo me estoy trayendo esas historias a Ao3.

**Amor de una noche**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

**Con decepción y tristeza en su corazón, Rukia decide despejarse un poco con ayuda de alcohol y de una agradable compañía**

* * *

Todos en el lugar iban vestidos con ropas elegantes, propias de la ocasión. Ella misma vestía un vestido de noche azul noche con falda holgada, aunque dada su edad, nada exuberante, sus medias eran negras y altas, además de unos matadores tacones de punta de aguja. Su acompañante y escolta de la noche,vestía un traje que sólo resaltaba su fornido cuerpo.

— Es una linda fiesta, ¿no crees?

— Eso creo, Nii-sama.

— Te veo algo apagada.

— Ah, es que...— No tiene tiempo de contestar porque pasa enfrente de ellos el mesero que les ofrece una copa de champán por el brindis va la noche que se acaba de celebrar.

— Rukia, Aizen-sensei, ¡que bueno que llegaron!

— Tú eres el que acaba de llegar— Comenta Rukia por lo bajo al verle la ropa un tanto desaliñada y acompañado de una joven pelirroja de grandes pechos.

— Kurosaki-san, que bueno es verlo, ¿qué tal la universidad?

— Me encanta, aunque me deja poco tiempo para pasarlo con mi novia, si no fuera porque vivimos juntos nunca la vería—. Eso hizo que la mirada de Rukia, de por sí apagada, se entristeciera aún más, casi se le podían ver las lágrimas en los ojos.

— Déjeme, sensei, se la presentó, ella es Inoue Orihime.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Inoue?, creo que Rukia me ha contado maravillas de ella.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y tus padres Rukia?, no los he visto.— Ella le desvió la mirada no quería verlo a la cara.

— Están en casa, Okaa-sama tuvo una recaída. 

— ¿Entonces viniste sola, Rukia-chan?— Preguntó Orihime.

Rukia le dirigió una mirada muy fría a la que creyó era su amiga antes de contestarle con la seguridad típica de un Kuchiki.

— No, Nii-sama me acompaña.

— No sabía que Rukia-chan tuviera un hermano.

— No lo tiene, Aizen-sensei es su primo político y ha estado con la familia desde hace años.

— Oh, increíble que se encargue de escoltar a una adolescente de 17 años.

— ¿Ustedes creen?— Pregunta Aizen— Yo sólo pago con gusto mi deuda con la familia que me recibió; además es una delicia y un honor acompañar a Rukia-chan.

— ¿Eso no es un problema, Sensei?, es su maestro en la academia.— Ichigo sonaba algo preocupado.

— Para nada, vengo como tutor y nada más.— Aunque le dirige una mirada apreciativa a su pupila y prima.

— Con permiso, vuelvo en un momento.— Rukia se retiró para pedir que le llenaran su copa, que se bebió para entablar la menor discusión posible y no tuvo deseos de regresar hasta haberse bebido otras dos copas.

Rukia Kuchiki, única hija del magnate y noble Byakuya se encuentra en la fiesta de compromiso de Kaien, el líder del clan Shiba y primo de Ichigo, su amigo de la infancia. Lo que menos esperaba, deseaba en realidad, era encontrarlo tan pronto, aunque era difícil de que no sucediera, es la fiesta de compromiso de su primo y líder de su clan.

— Rukia-chan, no había podido saludarte.

— Kaien-dono, felicidades por su compromiso, su prometida es muy hermosa. 

— Gracias, Rukia-chan, mi Miyako es maravillosa, aunque te veo algo estresada.

— ¿Usted cree, Kaien-dono?

— Sí, no están tus padres,relájate, suéltate el cabello y déjate llevar esta noche.— Le puso en las manos una copa de Merlot, antes de retirarse para seguir saludando a sus demás invitados, que ella bebió rápidamente e inmediatamente reemplazarla por otra de lo bien que sabía.

— ¿Rukia, qué te retrasa tanto?— Le habló su primo cuando la alcanzó.

— Nada, Nii-sama, me entretuvo con Kaien-dono por un momento.— Le respondió con inusual alegría, alegría fingida.

— Rukia, no me mientas, noté la tensión entre tú e Ichigo, ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes?— Le dijo mientras se la llevaba al balcón que se encontraba vacío y poder hablar más cómodamente. Eso hizo que se borrara la sonrisa de su rostro, él realmente no la iba a dejar sola hasta que le dijera lo que le molestaba.

— Es que...

— Ajá, dime— Toma una de las manos de la chicha entre las suyas para confortala

— Él y su novia...— Toma aire antes de continuar.— Inoue sabía que me iba declarar a Ichigo antes de que fueran a la universidad, pero se interpuso...

— Por eso has estado sensible todo el semestre.— Ella asiente afirmativamente.

— Me molestó que me traicionara, pero no tanto como le que hizo esta tarde.

— ¿Y qué hizo?

— ...— Apretó los labios no queriendo decirlo.

— ¿Rukia?

— Recibí una llamada de Ichigo, él sigue siendo mi amigo y hablamos mucho a pesar de que es novio de Inoue, creo que hasta hablamos más que antes.

— Es muy maduro de tu parte seguir hablando con él.

— ...pero esta tarde recibí una llamada que creí que era de Ichigo.

— ¿Entonces no lo era?

— Era de su teléfono pero no era él 

— ¿Era Inoue?

— Estoy segura, al principio pensé que era una llamada hecha por error porque los escuché mientras ellos...— Se puso roja hasta las orejas de la vergüenza de sólo recordarlo.

— ¿Qué hacían?

— ...— Ella no quería hablar.

— ¿Estaban teniendo relaciones?— Eso hace que ella apriete el rostro tratando de no llorar y asiente solamente.

— ¿Te molestó eso?— 

Ella niega con la cabeza, que tuvieran relaciones es normal, Ichigo e Inoue tienen 19 años, viven fuera de casa y están en la universidad, sería ridículo de pensar que no tendrían relaciones.

— ¿Entonces, qué fue?

Se tomó un momento para volver a hablar.

— Iba a colgar, pero lo que dijeron me hizo darme cuenta de que Inoue lo hizo a propósito... ella le hacía preguntas sobre mí.

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

— Qué si le parecía linda, que si hubiera salido conmigo...

— ¿Y qué dijo él?

— Creo que dijo que no, pero lo que me dolió fue cuando le hizo prometer que cortaría comunicación conmigo, no pude soportarlo y corté la llamada antes de escuchar su respuesta. No quería saberla.

— Lo siento Rukia-chan— La toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

— Nii-sama...

— Escúchame, tú no vales menos por lo que crees que escuchaste, tú vales más incluso que esa niña egoísta.— Le planta un beso de piquito, en el que sus labios apenas y se tocaban, pero que le pareció fue largo y mágico.

— Es hora de irnos, Rukia, creo que estoy algo tomado. 

Rukia no se dio cuenta de cuando separaron sus labios ni de que había cerrado los ojos, solo se dejó llevar por la sensación que ese beso, así de sencillo, le provocó.

Tal vez ella también estaba algo bebida por pensar eso, miró la copa a medio beber entre sus manos.

— Vamos a despedirnos, Rukia.

— Sí, ya voy— le permitió que se adelantara un poco y miró a su copa como pidiéndole ayuda.—. Dios, dame valor.— Y procedió a tomarse lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la casa de su primo fue uno silencioso, pasaría la noche en su casa debido a la distancia entre el lugar de la fiesta y su hogar. La casa de su primo se encuentra en un punto intermedio y al día siguiente sería sábado. En la cabeza le rondaban las ideas, Se besó con su primo, con su Nii-sama, un hombre de 27 años, soltero, guapo, sexi...

_ Dios, Rukia, ¿qué clase de pensamientos son esos? Él es tu primo... no consanguíneo... y Kaien-dono dijo que me soltara el cabello... aunque fue metafórico. _

— ¿Rukia, estás bien?

— ¿Eh?, ¿perdón?

— Tenemos rato de haber llegado y te has quedado viendo a la nada

— Oh, lo siento estaba pensando.

— Ah, ok, vamos es hora de que duermas, creo estás algo tomada.

Él se bajó y corrió a abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a atravesar el jardín, los tacones de aguja de ella y el piso de grava no eran buena combinación para caminar.

— ¡Cuidado!— Él la sujeta antes de que cayera completamente en el suelo.

— ¡Ah!— Rukia se estaba resbalando y se le dobló el tobillo— Dame un momento Nii-sama.

— Espera un momento, yo me encargo.— La toma entre su brazos y la carga suavemente.

Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse al sentir su calor y la firmeza de sus pectorales bajo el smoking. Lo mira fijamente mientras él, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, atraviesa con ella el jardín hasta la puerta de su casa donde finalmente la pone baja.

_ ¡Oh, eso fue tan!... me sentí... y sus manos me sujetaban tan suavemente pero con fuerza. _

— Bien, Rukia, es hora de que te vayas a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, ¿necesitas que te ayude a llegar o a desvestirte?— Eso ya lo dijo en broma, tuvo que ser una broma, aunque estaba sonando muy tentador.

— ¡N-no, no digas tonterías Nii-sama!— Se fue corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes que solía usar cuando sucedían este tipo de eventos, aunque, trataba de negarlo, sí quería que lo hiciera por alguna razón que desconocía y que le entumecia agradablemente entre la parte más íntima entre sus piernas.

* * *

Han pasado unos veinte minutos y no se siente lista para dormir, esa sensación en su vientre bajo no se ha calmado y el mareo que tenía la tiene atontada recordando la sensación de estar en los brazos deNi-sama. 

Tenía la necesidad de tocarse los labios para recordar lo que fue ser besada por alguien como él, la desvaneciente sensación de sentirse inadecuada se esfumaba y la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba.

Se acercó al espejo de la habitación y para observarse cuidadosamente. Con cuidado, se quita los sujetadores del cabello y lo peina cuidadosamente sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

— No somos familia...— Volvió a tocar sus labios y a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el recuerdo una vez más.— Y me solté el cabello.

Decidida, abrió la puerta de su habitación y miraba al pasillo para comprobar si las luces estaban prendidas. Las luces estaban encendidas, eso quiere decir que Nii-sama estaba despierto aún. Caminó por el pasillo, pero al llegar a su habitación la notó cerrada y con las luces apagas.

— Quiere decir que está en el estudio.— Se dió ánimos a sí misma.

* * *

_ ¡Rayos!, ¿qué hice?, ¡es casi una niña en comparación conmigo!, pero se veía tan hermosa y necesitada. Ni siquiera estaba bebido, no tengo excusa, lo quería hacer y acabo de perder mi oportunidad con ella al mandarla a su habitación. _

Sousuke estaba mentalmente golpeándose y no se dio cuenta de que Rukia, la chica de sus pensamientos, había entrado y se encontraba frente a él. Aún estaba en el vestido de noche, ni siquiera se había quitado los tacones que le ayudaban a aumentar un poco su altura, aunque lucía muy diferente con el cabello suelto.

—Nii-sama...— La mirada de ella brillaba de una manera inusitada, más sensual y hambrienta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rukia?— Tuvo que tragar saliva para poder responderle.

— ¿Te parezco atractiva?

— ¿Eh?— No se esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Que si te parezco atractiva?— Repitió su pregunta mientras colocaba su manos sobre sus rodillas y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

— Por su puesto que eres muy bonita, Rukia.

— Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.— Ella empezó a subir y bajar sus manos sobre sus muslos.

— P-por supuesto que sí.— Tartamudeó cuando sus manos llegaron a sus caderas, le sorprendió que ella mostrara esa actitud, más no le importaba.

No se quitaban la mirada de encima mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre la hebilla de su cinturón.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por eso me besaste?— En su mirada comenzaba a percibirse lujuria.

— Sé que no debí, pero quería.

— Me gustó, Nii-sama.— Empezó a separar la aguja de la hebilla para poder pasar la correa por hebilla.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— Podían ver que sus pantalones se abultaban entre sus piernas.

— Porque eres muy atractivo y me gustaría perder mi virginidad contigo.— Las palabras de ella hicieron que Sousuke sintiera que sus pantalones le cortaban la circulación a su creciente bulto, afortunadamente ella empezó a desabrochar los botones que la alejaban de su meta.

— No bromees con eso.— Ella, cuidadosamente, baja la bragueta para empezar a rebuscar en los pantalones.

— No lo hago, puedo ver como te inflamas por mí, ¿verdad?— Le da un pequeño apretón orgullosa al bulto.— , deseo que me enseñes cómo ser mujer por primera vez, Nii-sama.

— Me alegro, pero no me digas así.— Ella termina de liberar su verga de entre los pantalones.

— ¿Entonces, cómo debo llamarte?— La verga está libre, firme y orgullosa.

— Sólo llámame por mi nombre.— Ella susurra su nombre por primera vez antes de acercar su boca a su premio finalmente. No está segura de que tan bien lo hará pero está deseosa de intentarlo.

La tibia boca de Rukia comienza a saborearlo con gusto, le sabe ligeramente salado cuando cuando pasa su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del glande. Los suspiros que salen de su boca le dicen que no lo hace tan mal o que por lo menos él también la desea.

Separó su boca para poder usar sus dedos para liberar la cabeza del pene de su carnosa prisión. Una vez libre, comenzó a frotarlo contra su rostro esperando que el saliente el líquido preseminal le dejará una marca, sólo perceptible para ella, en caso de que Sousuke decidiera detenerla. 

Él no la detuvo, por el contrario, verla experimentar con su verga lo estaba excitando como nunca, le empezó a acariciar el cabello para hacerla continuar y que volviera a utilizar su boca. Ella respondió positivamente al estímulo, metiendo de nuevo su duro pene en su tibia caverna lentamente, milimetro a milimetro, y aprovechando su lengua para masajear todo a su alcance.

Sousuke sólo podía suspirar su nombre,  _ Rukia _ , una y otra vez, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de obtener sus favores voluntariamente.

Sólo se detuvo cuando comenzó a toser por haber introducido más de lo que podía soportar. Cuando se hubo calmado trató volver a tomar su verga, pero él la detuvo.

La mirada que le dirigió Rukia, como a la de un niño que le quitaron su dulce favorito. Estuvo a punto de permitirle volver a tomarlo.

— Espera, no me quiero venir aún.

— ¿De verdad?— Le acariciaba la mejilla con una de sus manos y ella se recargaba contra esa mano, eso pareció calmarla.

— Sí...— Le respondió.

Por su parte, Rukia abandonó su lugar entre sus piernas. Estuvo a punto de tomarla de las muñecas pensando que se iba a ir, cuando notó que ella metió sus manos bajo su falda, dándole un vistazo a la cremosa piel de sus piernas que no estaba cubierta por esas medias de seda negra.

Perdió el habla al verla seguir su camino mientras se quitaba la pantaleta de corte bikini.

— Sosuke...— Ella suspiraba su nombre mientras sus pantaletas recorrían el camino de sus piernas hasta caer al suelo.—, espero que estés listo.

No le dio tiempo de entender sus palabras, ella simplemente levantó un poco la falda del elegante vestido y se sentó sobre él lentamente, pero él entendió lo que ella quería, así que la sostuvo de su cintura para que ella pudiera acomodarse. Rukia tenía mucha suerte de que Sousuke haya escogido esa silla sin brazos, y no el sillón para sentarse o sería muy incómodo hacer lo que seguía.

Volvió a meter una de sus manos entre los ejes de ellos para tomar el falo que la esperaba y con cuidado lo acomodo en la entrada de su chorreante vulva, si estuviera desnuda y recostada él podría ver lo roja y brillante que se encontraba en ese momento.

— Ah...— Rukia gimió por la intromisión que representaba esa enorme verga, no le dolió, sólo fue una extraña sensación .

— Tranquila, hazlo despacio— Bajó las manos de la cintura de la chica a su cadera para poder acariciarla.—, sostente de la cabecera para que pongas el ritmo.— Ella hizo como él le dijo hasta terminar de enterrarlo en ella.

— Ah, ah, ¿y-ya lo hass hech-cho así antess...?— El efecto de sentir las paredes de su vagina que se amoldaban a su deliciosamente intromisor falo la hicieron perder la vista por un momento.

— Tal vez...— La besó para distraerla de cualquier conversación, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, este no fue un beso casto, fue apasionado. Su lengua jugaba con sus labios, convenciendolos de abrirse para poder y seguir su ritmo. Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla de dominación que sólo terminó cuando Sousuke dejó su boca para pasar a su cuello al que comenzó a saborear y morder ligeramente.

— AH...— Ella gimió cuando Sousuke con sus manos le apretó sus glúteos, haciendo que ella empezara a mover su cadera ligeramente bombeando dentro y fuera contra esa verga que le golpeaba el fondo de su vagina. Para ella era una sensación extraña, no era dolorosa, pero aún no era enteramente placentera.

Rukia seguía moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo que ella encontró agradable, aunque empezaba a sentir que él se endurecía entre más se encontraban sus caderas. Los besos que Sousuke le dedicaba a su cuello, por parte, eran un festín que hacían que sintiera constreñidos sus pechos dentro del vestido.

— Sousuke, ah...

— Vas, ah, ah, muy bien, Rukia, n-no te detengas, ah. Oh, te sientes tan bien— Dedicó su atención a un solo punto de su cuello.—. Creo que me vengo, Rukia, ah, ah.

— ¿Seguro?— No podía creerlo, ella una virgen estaba logrando que un hombre tan seductor y con tantas admiradoras se venga, por ella.

— Ah, sí, ah, eres tan estrecha, ah, ah, hecha para ser follada.

De repente Rukia sintió como un líquido caliente se derramaba en su interior con fuerza, desatando suspiros profundos de parte de ambos. De él por correrse en por primera vez en la chica que había vuelto mujer y que había comenzado a desear tener entre sus sábanas desde hará unos dos años. De ella por la extraña y que comenzaba a sentir el placentero efecto de la cópula, aún no estaba ahí pero ya lo comenzaba a sentir más cercano.

A ambos les faltaba el aire y hablaban entrecortadamente.

— ¿Te gustó, Sousuke, lo hice bien?— Ella estaba abrazada él, con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello y con su verga aún dentro de ella.

— De-e maravilla, Rukia— Sousuke subió sus manos por su espalda o comenzó a dibujar círculos en ella que le sacaron suspiros de placer a Rukia.—. Dime, ¿te viniste?

Ella, sin abandonar su cuello, negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

— Pero aún así lo disfruté, Ni-s...— Él la interrumpe.

— Esto aún no acaba, la noche aún es larga y quiero que sientas completo placer en tu primera vez.

— ¿No es todo?— Ella estaba dudosa, se siente pegajosa y el vestido le incomodaba mucho.

— Sí, ahora debes aprender lo que es follar en una superficie plana y cómoda.

— ¿Te refieres a tu cama?, ja, ja, ja...— Le dijo mientras se separaba de su cuello para mirarlo— ¿A cuántas has metido a tu cama,  _ Sousuke _ ?

— Eso no importa.— Volvió a besar fogosamente sus labios para que dejara de hacer preguntas y se concentrara en ellos.

— Ah, ah, eres un tramposo.— Le dijo Rukia cuando se separó de sus labios para dejarse hacer. Él le empezó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido para dejar al descubierto el bello corsé que le permite ver la parte superior de los deliciosos globos que imploraban ser besados obteniendo y fue premiado con más suspiros de parte de Rukia. En respuesta ella arqueó ligeramente su espalda para que pudiera acceder más fácilmente a ellos y para poder deshacerse de esa molesta barrera de tela que le impedía a su amante alcanzar su erectos y adoloridos pezones.

— Ah, Sosuke— Le costaba hablar de lo perdida que estaba en placer.—, tienes mucha ropa— Torpemente trataba de quitársela para poder sentir su piel.—, ah, ah, no es justo.

— Pronto...— Dejó sus pechos cubiertos de saliva

— Ahh— Ella gimió deliciosamente cuando él abandonó su interior y sintió su vestido caer al suelo.

— Ah, Rukia, eres una visión señorial— Le recorrió de arriba abajo, encantado de verla vestida solamente con sus medias y tacones.— No puedo esperar para follarte en mi cama. 

Ella estaba impactada al verlo con los pantalones a media cadera y su camisa arrugada por sus manos. Ella hizo eso, ella puso a ese hombre a sus pies. Él tenía razón, deberían de follar en la cama, así ella tendría la oportunidad de verlo desnudo y deleitarse con esos pectorales que se sintieron muy trabajados bajo su tacto. 

— Vamos, Rukia.— Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas sexuales, cuando pensó que la llevaría de la mano, él la cargó por segunda vez en brazos todo el camino.

En la habitación, Sousuke la recostó en la cama y fue a prender las lámparas para poder verla a placer. Regresó a la cama e intentó gatear hacia ella para poder besarla.

— Espera...— Se sorprendió cuando Rukia le impidió que la besara poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios.— Quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones.

— ¿Eh?— Antes de que alcanzara a entender, ella revirtió las posiciones para quedar encima de él.— ¿Rukia?— Ella estaba besando su cuello y sus manos deshacían el nudo de su corbata.

— Shh, cállate...— Ello volvió a sus labios y los mordía ligeramente para acallar sus palabras como él lo hizo con ella anteriormente.—, déjame disfrutar por un momento antes de que me folles.

Así como Rukia terminó de desanudar la corbata y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo. Siguió, lentamente, a desabrochar los botones uno a uno, y por cada espacio que se abrió dejaba un pequeño beso sobre la camiseta interior. Cuando terminó con los botones, volvió a sus labios por un momento y empujó la camisa por sus hombros. Inmediatamente después, regresó su atención a su tarea de desnudarlo. Le quitó la camiseta interior y se quedó maravillada al ver sus definidos pectorales, no se contuvo de saborearlos, pasó su lengua por su estómago, por su ombligo y por sus pezones una, dos, tres veces hasta que lo escuchó chillar de placer.

— Faltan tus pantalones.

— Ah, ah, de eso yo me encargo.— La volteó para que quedara nuevamente sobre cama y pudiera verlo deshacerse de sus molestos pantalones. Le emocionó poder verlo completamente desnudo al fin, por lo que quiso quedar en igualdad de condiciones y quitarse sus medias y tacones que aún traía puestos.

— No, déjalo— Detuvo las manos de Rukia de acercarse más las medias que se le veían tan bien y alargaban sus piernas deliciosamente.—, yo lo haré después.— Le dijo mientras le acariciaba con su labios las piernas, el abdomen, una de sus tetas hasta alcanzar su boca y darle múltiples besos cortos.

— De acuerdo, Sousuke.

— Te gusta decir mi nombre— Le dijo mientras la introducía su lengua en su boca para recostarla completamente en la cama y comenzar el camino de regreso a su centro.—. Lo repites mucho.

— Lo estoy, ah, disfrutando. AHhh— Le dio una mordida ligera a uno de sus muslos antes de abrir completamente su piernas para poder ver el centro de placer de la mujer bajo él.

Se veía hermosa y deliciosa con su coño chorreante y brillante por la mezcla de su corrida y su lubricante vaginal.

— Dime, Rukia— Empezó a repartir besos ligeros en el interior de sus muslos.—, ¿alguna vez te han comido el coño?— sus besos se acercaban más y más a su centro.

— No, pero, ah, supongo, ah, que tú lo, ah, harás, ¡Sousuke!— Gritó su nombre cuando su boca alcanzó su vulva.

— Sí— Con su dedos separó sus labios mayores—, te voy a comer— y comenzó a disfrutar del néctar que ahí se encontraba—, porque eres un pequeño manjar.

— Ah...ah, no te, ah, detengas, ah, por nada, ahhh, del mundo.— A la chica se le dificultaba hilar palabra por las maravillas que le hacía esa lengua en su sensible centro. 

Sousuke ya no le contestó, sólo se dedicó a saborearla como si fuera la miel más exquisita del mundo. Ella, por su parte, ya sólo podía gemir y acariciar los cabellos del hombre que la hacía perder la cordura.

El tiempo que le dedicó a complacerla pareciera estar logrando su cometido, Rukia ya no podía ni pensar sólo sentir. Sentir como su su interior palpitaba, que su corazón se desbocaba y que su vientre se tensaba.

— ¡AAhhh, Sousukeee!— Explotó cuando el mencionado empezó a estimular con su lengua y dientes su clítoris y no se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo pasó de rígido a inerte.

Él sólo sonrió por haber conseguido cometido de haberla llevado al orgasmo.

— ¡Oh, Rukia, deliciosa Rukia! Y yo que quería seguir jugando contigo.

Rukia, su amante de esa noche, sintió tanto placer que perdió el conocimiento, su respiración estaba acompasada y sus ojos completamente cerrados. Tal vez causado por la mezcla de orgasmo que acababa de experimentar y el alcohol que había consumido esa noche

— Dame un momento...— Habló la bella durmiente muy quedito, terca de no dejarse vencer.

— ¿Aún quieres más?

— Mmm...— Sin fuerzas trató de decirle que sí, pero sólo pudo escuchar sábanas siendo destendidas y sentir cómo le quitaban sus zapatos y medias antes de ser cargada a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella sólo pudo asentir lentamente.

— Sólo porque tú lo pides... y porque lo he deseado por tanto tiempo.

Sintió las suaves manos de Sousuke que la voltearon hasta recostarla boca abajo, luego sintió una almohada que era puesta debajo de su estómago y sus piernas eran dobladas para que sus nalgas quedaran alzadas.

— Oh, Rukia, serás mi experiencia favorita, especialmente ahora que estás en el mundo de los sueños.

— I...— Ella dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero no importaba, la tenía dónde realmente quería.

— Ah, Ic...— Ella suspiraba mientras él besaba y lamía su espalda tiernamente. Con sus manos acariciaba sus redondos y suculentos glúteos.

La tenía tan relajada que apenas y reaccionó cuando volvió a enfundarse en su interior.

— ¡Ahmm, Rukia!— Ella era tan estrecha que tuvo que contenerse para no correrse antes de tiempo.

— Más... I...c...— Ella seguía murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender entre suspiros de placer.

Pero no importaba, este sería su última y única oportunidad con Rukia. 

Empezó a bombear dentro de ella, primero lentamente, pero pronto aceleró el ritmo hasta que sólo se escuchaban sus gemidos y el choque acelerado de piel contra piel.

— Ah, Ich...más duro...— Aún inconsciente Rukia era insaciable, la amante perfecta para él.

Escuchando las órdenes de Rukia, ya no se contuvo nu in poco. Enterró sus manos en las caderas de la chica para controlar mejor sus penetraciones, que se habían tornado violentas.

— Así... me, ah...me...gusta...Ich...

Sousuke sólo pensaba en que todos los planes que había tramado para llevarse a su dulce primita a la cama fueron para nada, ella fue a él por voluntad propia; o pensaba en cómo ella se aferraba a su verga como si quisiera fusionarse con él.

La embistió cada vez más duro, hasta que su vista se nubló completamente y sintió los chorros de su semen que se descargaban en ella.

— Ahhh, Ichigo, ahh... me gustas...

Estaba tan ensimismado en su orgasmo que no escuchó con quien fantaseaba Rukia, sólo le importaba descargarse en ella.

Cuando se hubo calmado abandonó su interior y atestiguo como parte de su semen se escurría entre las elegantes piernas de ella. Esa imagen mental tendría que bastar de ahora en más. La cubrió con las sábanas de la cama, tomó su lugar junto a ella y pasó un brazo posesivo alrededor de ella para disfrutarla un poco más antes del amanecer.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, Rukia?— Sousuke, ya completamente vestido fue a preparar café y a recoger las cosas de Rukia.

— Sí,Nii-sama, será mejor que me vaya ahora.— Ella se terminaba de vestir después de haber tomado el baño más relajante de su vida.

— Entiendo...

Ella se le quedó viendo seriamente.

— No lo haces, pronto encontraras a la chica indicada para ti— Volteó a verlo cuando terminó de arreglar su falda limpia.—.  _ Sousuke- _ Nii-sama, lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros fue agradable y lo guardaré como un recuerdo muy querido para mí, pero quiero que entiendas que no volverá a suceder nada como eso entre nosotros. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero que seas mi Nii-sama.

— ...Te llevaré a tu casa.— El trató en vano de cambiar el tema.

— No será necesario, la estación está cerca y tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a casa.

— Pero ni siquiera has desayunado.

— Compraré algo en el camino, además hay cosas en las que necesito comprar— Guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar—. Creo que fuimos muy imprudentes anoche y olvidamos los preservativos.

— Lo siento, debería acompañarte a la farmacia y...

— Ya te dije que no será necesario, Nii-sama, he tomado la decisión de enfrentar a Ichigo y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.— Ella se encontraba en la típica actitud cortante de los Kuchiki.

Ella se dirigió a la salida seguida de Sousuke que la acompañó a la salida.

— Luego mandaré el vestido a tu casa.— Le ofreció la maleta que había llevado para pasar la noche.

— Gracias, que tengas un buen día.— Se despidió y se fue velozmente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

— Tú también, Rukia.— Ella se fue tan acelerada que no se dió cuenta de que, además del vestido de noche, dejó otra cosa que pasaría a la colección privada de sus conquistas secretas.

* * *

— Aquí tiene, Srta., que tenga un buen día, no olvide seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Tomó su compra y salió rápidamente de la farmacia un poco avergonzada de su necesaria compra, pero tranquila de que la dependiente no la juzgara y atendiera con mucha naturalidad.

****Ring, Ring****

_ ¿Eh?, es Ichigo. _

— Bueno...— Contesta temerosa.

— ¡Rukia, qué bueno que contestas!— Él sonaba alegre y aliviado de escuchar su voz.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ichigo?— Su voz temblaba ligeramente, ansiosa de lo que él quisiera decirle.

— Anoche traté de hablar contigo, pero noté que me evitabas— Su voz también sonaba nerviosa repentinamente.—, ¿dónde estás?

— En la estación, voy a comprar algo de desayunar.

— Estoy algo lejos...— Sonaba decepcionado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ichigo?— Sentía que el corazón desbocado, no estaba lista para que el terminara su amistad.

— Quería pedirte una disculpa, estoy seguro de que recibiste una llamada de mi teléfono que no era de mi parte.

— ¿Sabes acerca de eso?

— ...Me dí cuenta ayer por la tarde.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Ichigo?

— No lo sé, creo que Orihime estaba celosa de nuestra amistad.

— Bueno a veces creo que hablas más conmigo que con ella.

— Tal vez, pero ese no es el punto, ¿sabías que ella quiso que terminara mi amistad contigo?

— Escuché algo de eso pero corté la llamada...

— ...Me enojé tanto con ella, la dejé ese momento en la cama, y luego cuando ella se presentó en la fiesta de Kaien y Miyako cuando le dije que no lo hiciera!

— ¡Espera! ¿Ella no estaba invitada?

— No después de lo que hizo en la cama, ella será mi novia pero tú eres mi enana, mejor amiga...

— ¿Y nunca me cambiarías me cambiarías por otra chica?

— Nunca, no se tomó a bien que terminara nuestra relación esa tarde, incluso me arrugó el traje. Ni siquiera me pude quedar a toda la fiesta, me la tuve que llevar para que no hiciera escándalo.

— Sí, te dejo la camisa a medio quitar, pensé que te acababas de revolcar con ella.

— Espero que nadie más haya pensado que tuve un acostón con ella en la casa dela familia.

Tuvieron un momento de silencio muy agradable.

— ¿Rukia?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo ir a visitarte esta tarde?

— Claro, es una cita.

— Es una cita.

* * *

El recinto estaba hermosamente adornado, era el momento perfecto para celebrar una boda, especialmente una entre miembros tan importantes de la nobleza. Algunos lo estaban llamando el evento de la década.

El inicio de la marcha nupcial indicó que la novia estaba entrando al recinto.

Al final del pasillo se podía ver al novio vistiendo un elegante smoking blanco para que hiciera juego con el vestido de la novia.

Todos susurraban al ver a Rukia Kuchiki recorrer el pasillo, era una novia hermosa.

— Te ves guapísimo— Le susurró ella una vez que ya había llegado a su lado—, incluso te peinaste para mí.

— Es nuestra boda, claro que me iba a arreglar, enana.

— Me sorprende de que no te hayas teñido tu cabello.

— Tu padre intentó que lo hiciera.

— Me alegro de que lo hayas ignorado, me gusta tu cabello al natural.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.-La historia nace de una ganas que me salieron de una historia de Rukia acostándose con Aizen;  
> 2.-También quería para hablar de una chica que empieza a descubrir su sexualidad, aunque no sea en las condiciones más responsables ni recomendables, ósea, es Aizen;  
> 3.-Aizen sigue siendo un manipulador de primera, pero nadie se da cuenta de ello, ni Rukia;  
> 4.-Sí, Aizen también se quedó con una prenda de Rukia, en específico, con sus pantaletas;  
> 5.-Otro punto que medio quería explorar es que aunque uno encuentre a su príncipe/princesa azul, no siempre es o debería ser la primera experiencia en la vida de una persona, por eso Ichigo y Rukia no fueron el primero del otro.  
> 6.-Si Rukia hubiera escuchado la llamada completa hubiera escuchado a Ichigo correrse gritando su nombre y no el de Orihime.  
> 7.-Adivinen con quién se casa Rukia, no creo que sea un gran misterio.


End file.
